


The Council-Origins

by NarglesOnHerTongue



Series: The Council [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Magic: The Gathering, Sherlock (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: DarkHeart Keeper Teddy Lupin, Elemental Magic Sakura, Eternal Sky Tsuna, Freinds with (unusual) benefits, Immortality, King of Games Yuugi, Magic Creature tamer Hiccup, Magic John Watson, Master of Death Harry Potter, Other, Read the Fine Print
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarglesOnHerTongue/pseuds/NarglesOnHerTongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the origins of the first seven magical super powers of the multiverse, how they accidentally achieved immortality, and how they forgot to read the fine print.</p>
<p>You are free from all trappings, all expectations, and all other powers, have fun!</p>
<p>*Higher beings are not liable for damages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry Potter and the Sub-Contract Clause

Harry tripped after he exited the summoning circle. "Thank goodness they all fainted when this worked, their seeing that would have been embarrassing."  He looked up. "Oh, someone saw after all, and you are?" 

Jace Belerin sighed, "Me myself and I again. Really Harry you screw around with your memories more than I do sometimes."

"Jace, oh right, I am an idiot, also, it's really hard to see in this candle lit cave of cliched various dooms." Harry shook the cobwebs out of his hair and then ducked out of the cave. Jace shook his head and followed. "Where are we then?"

"This place is dull and mostly uninhabited. I don't think it has a name. There is some good news however, I managed to retrieve the Weatherlight. However I had to duck Vess again. She just doesn't give up."

"No she doesn't, in other news, Bolas is an evil asshat, you are a planeswalker, and I am the master of death. Also I'm rather sick of traveling and intend to reincarnate as myself again."

"Can I join you? I'd like to try being Hermione."

"Sure, why not? Let's just set up the ship/apartment building, so we have something to come back to. Would you like to return to yourself during the petrification or after the Department of mysteries thing in fifth year?"

"During the last battle against Voldemort if that can be arranged." Jace led Harry to the ship and they boarded.

"Alright, just contemplate the existence of a new ship/home in non-being while I negotiate this."


	2. Which WITCH is Wizard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son of a B**** and I don't mean your mother.  
> Coal-Black Heart  
> Mother was a Shapeshifting Half-Black Half-Blood
> 
> Teddy had always been more creative than the people around him.

Teddy turned to the girls of Kandrakaar and held out the lighter heart. "I do hope we can be friends. I'm only twelve after all and any megalomaniac urges were removed by my godfather, who has more power than both our Hearts combined and could easily stop me."

The face-faults were worthy of the manga they all held a deep enjoyment for.

*Later*

"Teddy," Harry knocked on the open door. "Dinner is ready, How did it go with the Hearts?"

Teddy lurched out of bed. "Fine, I no longer have to worry about super-powered girls after my head and I can live happily now if that's what you mean."

"Yes. you realize this means you are effectively immortal and invincible now, there's no way I'm letting you move on without me for at least a while." Harry smiled and shut the door behind himself.

"If there was ever a reason to just "keep calm and carry on...""

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Teddy was picking through the books on his shelf looking for something to do when he found it. "Harry! why are you keeping your TV collections on my shelf again?" he yelled over his shoulder before turning back to the disc case in his hand. "And when did the BBC do a Sherlock series?"

Harry entered the room, "I didn't, Jace still can't tell the difference between books and movies yet. Sherlock huh?"

"Can we?" Teddy held it up.

"Make it a little random, there was that one version of London where the occasional person was born able to experience magic and tap into it through ley-lines, mix the two, have Watson be a Guardian of London and we have our next trip."

"Bingo."

Harry grabbed Teddy's hand and _pulled_


End file.
